Don't Be Afraid to Fall
by ThatCrazyFangirl7
Summary: Clary Fray is the new girl in school. Jace is a sarcastic jerk who does nothing but torment her. At least she has her best friend Simon, the only familiar person at her new high school. But maybe there's more to Jace then meets the eye. And maybe she will end up making friends here.


**Disclaimer: I'm not Cassandra Clara... obviously.**

I take a deep breath as I walk through the school doors. My first day at a new school. My mother Jocelyn, step father Luke, brother Jonathan, and I just moved here to New York. I would be terrified starting at a new school if not for the fact that my best friend Simon is also. Our mothers work together and we've been best friend our whole lives. We're supposed to be meeting the principal in his office before homeroom starts. I check my watch. 8:00. I'm supposed to be in there by now. I hurry, going from a slow walk to a jog to a full out sprint. I don't want to be late. It's my first day so I have to make a good impression.

Just as I'm nearing the office I bump into a tall pretty girl standing at her locker talking to a boy. "Watch it, bitch!" she calls.

Great I've already made an enemy and homeroom hasn't even started. But right now I have bigger things to worry about like how I'm five minutes late for my appointment. I mutter a quick apology to to girl, Kaelie I think the boy called her, and rush into the office.

The principal, Jia penhallow, is very understanding of me being late and quickly gives Simon and me a rundown of how the school works. When she's done she hands us our schedules and sends us off.

"Why were you late, Clary?" Simon asks me as we walk to class.

"I accidentally knocked into this girl and she freaked out," I reply, rolling my eyes.

"I'll make sure to stay away from her," he says, laughing.

After homeroom we part ways, I have geometry and he has advanced chemistry. My morning classes go by quickly. In the classes I don't have with Simon I sit in the back and keep quiet for the most part. We meet up for lunch and spend it just the two of us joking and talking about which of the other students seems nice and which we should avoid.

After lunch I have AP english which I'm actually really excited for. When I get there the only two seats are right in the front of the class. I sigh. Oh well, I would rather sit more towards the back but I'll be fine. The class starts and our teacher starts talking about what we'll be reading this year and his expectations.

About fifteen minutes into the class the door opens and in walks possibly the most gorgeous boy I've ever seen. "Sorry I'm late, Hodge," he says in a bored voice.

"Try not to be late, Jace," Hodge responds.

"Thanks for saving me this seat." the boy, Jace, says to me with a wink.

I ignore him and turn my attention back to the teacher who is busy talking about the importance of being on time. I try to focus for the rest of class but Jace keeps distracting me. Out of the corner of my eye I can see him trying to mouth things to me and giving me exaggerated winks. He's such an asshole. It's really a shame because he's so beautiful with his golden eyes and blonde hair… But I already hate him.

When the day is finally over I go home telling Simon about my day on the way. Once I'm at home I start making dinner. My parents are working late and Jonathan is at soccer tryouts. It's already the first day and I'm overwhelmed.

When the rest of my family gets home we have dinner, all of us talking about our days. Jonathan says that he thinks he did well at tryouts but the captain is a real ass. I'm not surprised when he tells me who's the captain. It's Jace. Ugh! I have a feeling I'll be seeing a lot of him this year.

I go to bed that night thinking about my first day and hoping tomorrow goes well.

The next day I get up extra early so I have plenty of time to shower. I get ready, putting special care in my appearance. I usually wouldn't care but I figure I might as well try to look nice since it's only my second day. I end up having time to spare, Simon and I are meeting to go to school together, so I curl up on the couch and continue the novel I'm reading.

By the time we get to school we only have two minutes to homeroom and I have to get my books from my locker. "Thanks a lot Simon!" I laugh, gently smacking his arm.

"Oww!" he says. Okay so maybe it wasn't so gentle. "And it wasn't my fault my alarm didn't go off! You were the one who took forever to order." We had gone to a cafe for breakfast.

"Okay okay. But if they ask why I'm late I'm saying that you tied me up and I only barely managed to escape!"

Just then the homeroom bell rings. "Bye Clary!" Simon says. Damn it I'm going to be late. I get my books from my locker and run through the halls to get to class. I'm almost there when I run straight into someone.

"Sorry-" I start to say. Of course it had to be Jace.

"Oh hey Clary," he says "Didn't see you there. Why the rush?"

"Homeroom has started in case you didn't notice and I don't want to be late!" I glare at him. "So if you would step aside." I gesture towards the door.

"Calm down babe," he says taking a step towards me. "It's just homeroom."

Just then the door opens and my homeroom teacher steps out. "Ms. Fray. Nice of you to join us," she says

"Sorry I'm late it's just that-"

"I was just asking Clary here a question about our assignment for english. Sorry to delay her," Jace cuts in. He flashes the teacher a winning smile.

"Well in that case…" she says.

I walk into homeroom wondering why Jace would cover for me like that. He must have some ulterior motive I decide.

My first class is art which I'm really happy about. I'm so at peace while I'm drawing which will be nice after such a hectic start to my morning. We're drawing portraits and without really thinking I start to draw the boy that's sitting across from me. He has black hair and clear blue eyes, a striking combination but he's wearing a faded sweater and generally looks like he doesn't think about his appearance. I decide he looks nice and after class I go over to him.

"Hi," I say. "I'm Clary. Not to sound weird or anything but I drew you." I show him my drawing.

"Wow! That's really good," he says.

"Thanks!" We start talking and I learn his name is Alec, that he's a senior, and that he has a sister named Izzy. I tell him about my brother and Simon. I think he and Simon would really like each other. I walk to my next class feeling good and the feeling lingers with me all morning until right before lunch when Kaelie corners me.

"Listen up!" she says. "Jace is mine. Stay away from him."

I laugh. "Like I'd ever want Jace."

"Don't act all innocent. Everyone's talking about the two of you."

Suddenly a tall girl with long dark hair pushes between us. She's wearing tall high heel boots and looks immaculate. "Get over yourself Kaelie," she says. "Jace isn't yours anymore." She rolls her eyes. "Come on!" she takes my hand. "Let's go to lunch."

"Thanks for getting me out of there," I tell her. "What did she mean everyone's talking about me and Jace?"

The girl laughs. " Everyone's always talking about Jace. It gets annoy sometimes. I'm Isabelle. You can call me Izzy."

"Wait are you Izzy Lightwood?"

"Yeah. How'd you know."

"I met your brother Alec. I'm Clary."

"Wanna have lunch with me?"

"Sure that would be great!"

As we walk into the cafeteria I think maybe this year will be good.

 **A/N: So I'm not sure about this fic but I had fun writing this chapter and I think I'm going to continue. I'm totally open to advice and reviews would be appreciated.**


End file.
